1. Technical Field:
This invention relates to lawn games and the like in which playing pieces are rolled or tossed at a pre-determined target to generate a score based on positioning factors determined by closeness to the post or contact with the target post such as in the time honored game of horse shoes.
2. Description of Prior Art:
Prior Art devices of these types rely on a variety of different playing elements and targets for same, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,293,132, 3,237,947, 1,551,981 and 445,016.
In U.S. Pat. No. 445,016 a game device is shown having a target area with designated point sub-areas. Rings are spun on the respective edges on the target surface. Where the ring falls indicates the point value which is awarded to the player.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,551,981 a game is disclosed wherein a playing board and surface is used to define a target area. A plurality of horse shoe shaped closed loops are positioned at one end. A player's ring is rolled on the board towards the loop engaging the loops via a loop lip which allows access to the loop. Scoring is determined based on the engagement of the rings within the loops.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,237,947 has a rollable split ring game device. The game board or playing area has scoring values marked at one end thereof. The split rings have an adjustable weight movably positioned within their perimeters on parallel support rods. The weight can be moved along the rods as desired to change the balance of the ring as it rolls towards the target area.
Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,132 a skid wheel game and apparatus is shown wherein an elongated segmented playing surface is laid out. A wheel is then tossed onto the surface with a reverse rotation thereto. The ring comes to rest on the partition zone is awarded the representative points associated therewith.